


Mechannibalistic Nightmare

by Muntague



Series: Full Course Meal for a Cannibal [1]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: ...... But they refused, Abuse, Angst, Blood, Death, Eventual Smut, F/F, Frisk Is Dead, M/M, Mettaton EX all the way, Mettaton is a cannibal, Mettaton's show is Baking With a Homicidal Machine, Multi, Other, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, and a bit of a prick, basically everyones a prick its underfell, gore and body horror, hes also sentenced to death, if he wasnt ex how could someone kiss him, im not sorry for them, instead of a chainsaw mettaton has meat cleavers, like i said lots of headcanons, lots of mun headcanons, love hate relationship, mentioned abuse and self harm, papyrus is a prick, papyrus spared frisk and was arrested, seriously hes just a calculator on a wheel, undyne and alphys have a struggling relationship, undyne killed frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muntague/pseuds/Muntague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus spared a human and was arrested for showing mercy. If it was a monster or outlaw he would have been fine, but sparing a human is punishable by death. At least Mettaton makes.... Decent company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus spared a human and was arrested for showing mercy to a human. If it had been a typical criminal monster he probably would have faced a stern lecture and possibly a demotion. Sparing a human, though, is punishable by death. At least Mettaton makes.... Tolerable company in the cell, even if he's some cannibalistic freak.

"Eugh...... How exhausting. You know... All these years, trying to keep myself together through the hate and bitterness, killing monsters only to have preserve spells placed on their flesh before they crumble to dust, literally feeding on the magic running through their veins. Do you know what it's like, dearie? Of course you don't. You're just a stupid, no good _bonehead_ more concerned about your reputation and capturing a human than anything else. It disgusts me."

A robot was speaking, two exposed, misnatched eyes glowing with red and yellow within the dim lighting. They seemed to open their mouth as sharp, gleaming razor blades for teeth were clouded by an escaping, rolling breath of some sweetly flavored vapor.... The vape pen could be seen glowing with an artificial red in one of the robot's four hands... It seemed to be the upper right hand, a clawed, vicious vice gloved with blazing red fabric matching the color of the other's old, battle torn scarf.

"Really? That's really what you have to say? By god you really are a blathering idiot.... If you weren't technically royal property under Alphys' creator's rights and the king's law I would have killed you long ago and turned you into a pile of scrap." A rather angry skeleton hissed the words with venom in their tone, eye sockets narrowed with hatred. They were tall, and lanky, though still quite fear and awe inspiring despite their features, especially with the prominent cracked scar over their eye socket and battle armor signifying they were a member of the royal guard. "Seriously, Mettaton, your fucking cousin would've made such a better human killing machine than you, but oh yeah, I remember he just _hates_ you, doesn't he?"

 **"Don't you talk to me about him like that or I'll tear you apart bone from bone and suck your marrow dry."** Mettaton hissed, more vapor escaping his mouth as he bared a sharp set of dagger like teeth, gleaming against what little light there was. "I am the royal executor, after all, and I'm sure the fans would go absolutely wild seeing you on my show, you know, _Baking With a Homicidal Machine_.... Oh I do wonder if your marrow is just as rotten as you are... I could crack your bones open like crab legs... And mmm... I could just taste it already...~" Mettaton seemed to shudder, a metallic clanking and rumble escaping him as small internal fans started to whirr from within him. A long, metallic tongue made itself visible as Mettaton licked his lips, the tapered end gliding smoothly over the pale synthetic skin before sliding back to where it belonged. "You know, Papyrus dearie, I really, _really_ want to know that answer to such a question... And I'm sure that either way that marrow in your bones is absolutely delicious... But until then I'll just have to wait, won't I? Oh well, you did spare that human, after all, and it took Undyne to kill them. Can you believe it? Instead of the great and terrible Papyrus slaughtering such a small... Pathetic child... He spared them! I can't wait until the king gives you the death sentence..... But until then I'll wait. Unlike most beasts down here I actually have.... Mmm... Some self control for my... Urges." By urges, of course, the robot was talking about his cannibalistic tastes.

Mettaton chuckled darkly, his two lower arms folding over his abdomen and glowing, dark pink, almost red soul as Papyrus glared at him with daggers, white hot blades of hate yearning to tear that grinning robot to shreds. Papyrus, however, simply growled lowly, sneering at the other as his own sharp bony teeth made themselves clearly visible. After all, skeletons don't have lips, so they were exposed, sharp teeth and all. Really, Mettaton found the rather fearsome skeleton as quite an attractive monster, though the personality that accompanied those good looks was a horrific nightmare. The robot found that personality to be.... Quite distasteful, and knew to keep his distance from the angry guard... Lord knows how many times he's had to have his chassis redone thanks to the skeleton responding to his advances by skewering the metallic body housing his soul with magic bone attacks. Too many times he's had to go to Alphys to fix him.

"Oh, so what are you going to do when I'm given the sentence, kill me? Hah.. Yeah right. You know I'll fight and I'll give your little 'fans' what they _really_ want.... **To see. You. Die.** " By now Papyrus was grinning with a sly, cocky grin, knowing that he was pushing it. After all, when you're the one in the chains, you want to stay on the good side of those keeping guard over you. He could give less shits, however, and enjoyed tormenting the robot when it was his turn to keep watch when the guards took breaks and he wasn't filming in his studio. "Papyrus.... You know I carry my meat cleavers with me everywhere I go... Do you really want me to kill you on account of prisoner rioting and assault?~ Oh think of what Sans would do... He'd probably be so glad to have your ugly face wiped off the surface of the earth... He'd probably even get off his lazy ass and dance on your ashes! Hahah! Imagine it.... He'd be so glad to have you gone, and so would I~" Mettaton sighed happily, calming down from a small fit of giggles at the mental images as Papyrus remained silent.

"Well, dearie, don't you have any smart remark to say in return? Or maybe even one of your witty insults? Hm? No? Oh, what a shame, and here I was hoping to have some fun before you died~" Mettaton leaned close to Papyrus, using one of his lower yellow gloved hands to take a hold on the skeleton's chin, his available left upper hand tracing along the ridge of Papyrus' skull.

"Don't you touch me you rusty tin can!" Papyrus quite literally hissed and recoiled, only to have his skull be greeted with a splitting sensation as it hit the concrete wall of his holding cell. " _Fuck!_ " The skeleton spat a string of curses as Mettaton laughed and backed off once more, crossing his arms and grinning smugly at his work. How had Papyrus even ended up here, anyways?

Well, it's quite a simple story, really. There's not much to it.... From the cold and hopeless forests of Snowdin, the story started with a small human child who spoke not a word and showed only kindness... They were so small and weak and pathetic, and it even puzzled the skeleton as to why he didn't just kill the small child while he had the chance and they were still bleeding and battered and frozen half to death.

He had a moment of weakness.

He showed kindness to the true monster... He showed kindness to a _human_.

_They told him he could be a better person.... They told him to have hope and show love to others and even smile more often. They told him that one day they'd all be free and would be able to forget the struggles and pains of the Underground... Yet they never said a word. He saw their true intentions in that small red soul of theirs... So fragile and easy to break.... He saw it in their smile... That childish grin lacking in front teeth... Most likely baby teeth knocked out in a fight...._

**Now they're dead.... None of those promises matter now. They're gone like dust in the wind... And their corpse is probably still rotting where it lies, wounds from battles and magic spears marring their delicate skin and flesh. That smile is gone now, stolen by th** e **hands of death.**

_Why did he even bother getting his hopes up for a better world?_

_He should have killed them._

"Hey, Papyrus, you okay?" There was a hand waving across the skeleton's vision as his thoughts were pulled back to the real world and current moment in time. "Hu- Uh.. What the fuck do you want now." Papyrus narrowed his eyes and glared at the robot, only to see worry in the two exposed eyes of mismatched color. "You were zoned out for a moment, dearie. What was on your mind?"

"...... Nothing that concerns you, scrap heap."

"...... Okay......?"

There was an odd, awkward air taking about the small enclosed space as Mettaton moved to sit on the ground against a bloody and dusty concrete wall, brushing a small pile of dust away with his lower hand. He would have sat in the small metal chair in the corner, but it clearly wasn't made to support over six hundred pounds of metal. The vape pen of his had died long ago, and so Mettaton tucked the electronic vapor machine away in some storage compartment and went to checking on Undernet instead, posting a few updates and liking a couple of posts here and there. Mettaton seemed to know something was up with Papyrus, but decided not to push the skeleton. The poor guy had been through enough, after all.

"..... So what's going on with the outside world?" This.. This question surprised Mettaton. But he played it cool, and shrugged both sets of his shoulders, huffing. "Eh, same as usual."

"Oh.... I see."

"You know, you, you're a tough skeleton to love."

"Shut the fuck up you bucket of bolts."

Mettaton simply smirked and hummed, rolling his eyes. "Well, my shift is over and I gotta get ready for an execution. Maybe if I have leftovers I'll bring you some~" Papyrus gagged at the thought of eating something made by a cannibal, and Mettaton laughed, leaving the cell as a bulky looking armored dragon entered the cell, coldly taking a seat in the corner. The sound of Mettaton's boots clicking as he walked down the hall faded, and Papyrus slumped over. Well, back to boredom... As usual. Papyrus sighed, looking around the windowless room and eventually staring the guard down with narrowed eye sockets, causing the guard to shift a bit uncomfortably and even adjust his helmet to help with ventilation in the stuffy windowless space lit by a single flickering light bulb. It was obvious the guard was sweating beneath that metal armor, and it made Papyrus smirk.

 

"Cease your staring, traitor."

 

"Then stop stinking up the room with your sweat."

 

"............"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little thing I've decided to start, please tell me what you think! ^w^


	2. Ramen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus trash talked the guards and missed a few meals, making him even more of a grouch than usual. Thankfully a certain robot is willing to risk a beating from a scientist by stealing a few instant noodle cups.

Yet another day in the small cell block Papyrus called his own personal Hell, and still no meal.

Okay. _What the fuck._

It's nearly three in the afternoon and he hasn't eaten until noon yesterday. Perhaps... Perhaps he shouldn't have talked trash to the guard when they were the one responsible for giving him the slop they called lunch. Seriously, the food is barely edible and if Papyrus could change his food options here, he would.... Of course, much to his disappointment, that's not a possibility.

"I'm taking a break, probably going to go and _eat something nice._ " The guard snickered, and the voice beneath the small helmet sounded feminine... Which would also explain the curvy metal suit and why the guard was acting like a she-demon. "I'll be back the same time tomorrow, though~ Why don't you enjoy your time with Mettaton, okay?" Once again more snickering could be heard and Papyrus growled. Now he knew who the guard was... They were some she demon of a jackal just barely making it into the royal guard. "Oh fuck off already you she-devil, and I hope you slip into lava and burn to death."

"Whatever." The guard slipped out and into the hallway, causing other prisoners to cat call at the female guard, only to have some loud barking and clanging of magic against the bars and doors in response, followed by fear and silence. Serves them right. Papyrus sighed, staring at the shackles around his wrists as there was muffled talking from down the hall. Well, they sounded happy at least, and like friends meeting after ages of lost contact. Then.... He could be heard. Those heels were the sound of death... With each click growing louder, Papyrus could feel himself growing more and more angry knowing that for the next three hours he'd have to deal with him.

"Hello, Papy dearie~"

" **Don't ever call me that again, fuckbot.** "

"Hmm.... Alright then."

The robot was leaning in the doorway, a shark-toothed grin on his face. He was, as usual, breathing on that electronic vapor stick, clouds of steaming vapor rolling from not only his mouth and nose, but also seeming to seep out in wispy little trails from small openings in his metallic body, almost giving the look that he was powered with some internal fire fueled by the souls of those who he had killed in the past. "My show went wonderful last night, in case if you were wondering. Apparently the monster had tried to assassinate the king! The poor fool struggled so hard and begged so much to be set free... I can't wait to see you up there as well~" Mettaton was mocking Papyrus, and the skeleton wasn't going to have any of this, especially when he was starving.

"Shut up."

"Hm? What was that? I couldn't hear you."

" ** _I SAID SHUT UP YOU INFURIATING WASTE OF A LIFE!_** "

"I-....... O-okay......."

Critical hit.

Papyrus growled almost like a rabid dog as the robot took to sitting in his place against the wall, and almost seeming to curl up against himself slightly, as if he wanted to shrink away into existence. From the way Mettaton was sitting, Papyrus could just barely see under the robot's bangs, and took note that instead of a matching set to the two eyes he displayed, he instead had a part of his face that seemed unfinished, and was decorated with not two eyes, but four hideous red optical units, glowing red amongst the unfinished mess of metal and wires. Why was that part of his face never finished.... Alphys probably just never got to it, and Mettaton was never to bold about asking Alphys even for vital repairs. Weird.

Papyrus sighed, lifting his gloved hands to his face and resting his forehead against bony palm like structures, closing his eye sockets and taking slow, deep breaths. It was almost a form of relaxation and meditation, and actually helped him to find a small amount of piece in the death chamber closed off with a heavily reinforced steel door and feet of thick concrete walls covered in blood and dust from past inmates and monsters. Then, something he never thought he could do happened. Somehow his stomach growled... And Papyrus being Papyrus... Had no idea that he could actually produce such a sound. Mettaton, on the other hand, was more shocked than anything that a skeleton could even make such a sound.

"....... Did you just....."

" _Don't. Even. Think about it_. That wasn't me that couldn't have been me there's some invisible monster in here or something I'm a skeleton skeletons don't make that noise."

"Snrk.... You... Heheh.... Oh my goodness dearie...."

" **Don't.** "

"Your stomach growled~ Oh is my little Papyrus hungry?~"

"No my stomach did not growl and I'm almost as tall as you! You're only taller because you wear those fucking heels!"

"Oh wait I remember, you weren't fed since yesterday because you kept pissing off the guards. Don't think I didn't know dearie, after all, since your imprisonment, the guards given the duty of watching you and I have become great friends~" Mettaton was speaking with a bit of a singsong voice, rising once again to a full height of seven feet, eight inches. Eleven of those inches, however, were added thanks to platformed and heeled boots that were colored with a fiery red and were laced to reach just above the knees. Thankfully for Mettaton, he didn't have to wrestle with such laces if he chose to take off his boots or needed to replace one on account of a broken heel. He had zippers that traced down the backs of the boots with golden teeth and little grips shaped like upside down hearts.

"Yeah, okay, I admit to the fact that I am indeed hungry, actually, _I'm starving_ , but it gives you **no** right to rub it in my face!" Papyrus snarled once more and even tried to get up, only to be pulled harshly back down onto the uncomfortable cot thanks to the chains he was held by being firmly connected to the wall. There was no way of breaking the magically reinforced chains, and they were still just as strong as the day they were made. "I _swear_ if I get even the _slightest_ hint of a chance I will skewer you and make sure that I kill you in the most _painful_ way possible and laugh as that soul of yours shatters into pieces!" This is why you don't get fed, Papyrus. Threats are no way to make friends, and they are especially not a way to get food, no matter how awful it may be.

Mettaton sighed, bringing a hand to his face and shaking his head, rather disappointed with the skeleton's behavior. He knew that hunger could drive one to feral madness, but this? This was just a lack of manners mixed with grouchiness and hunger. That's really just sad and quite low, even for someone like Papyrus. Mettaton took one last deep breath, before allowing himself to speak, having mentally gotten his taunts out of his system. "Okay.... I know I shouldn't be doing this... But I will be right back." The robot exited the cell, heels clicking as the other prisoners remained silent as death itself. They knew better than to anger the cannibalistic killer, and feared what the machine may do to those given the death sentence.

Papyrus sighed, actually finally getting to have some alone time in his cell, which was a pleasant first. Now was a perfect time for him to really study his room, and see if escape was a possibility and just how he'd manage to do it. The room looked small and rather cramped now that he really looked, and the walls were definitely solid concrete slabs- the cell was probably meant to hold monsters much more powerful than he was. The bleak concrete walls were also stained with blood and viscera, along with a heavy layer of dust clinging to the cold, filthy surfaces among the stains. Monsters have most definitely met their ends here. Did Mettaton do this? Doesn't matter. The room also had a smell of metal and death about it, making it a foul and nauseating smell for those who were weak in the stomach. Thankfully, Papyrus is used to such stenches, as are most monsters in the guard. It still smelled awful either way, though. Next, Papyrus brought his gaze to the door. It was a large, heavy iron door that could be locked and unlocked from either side. Most likely such a locking system was made for the convenience of guards alone on their shifts- and the reason he was constantly being watched.

_At least the guards are smart about something for once._

He also took note of the flickering light bulb in the room, providing just enough light to see clearly, and figured it would be going out any day now and require a replacement, and also made a mental complaint about how uncomfortable the wall mounted cot he sat upon was. It creaked with every move and the thin foam mattress had lost it's cushiony softness years ago.

Soon he focused his mind on his biggest set back. The shackles on his wrists, attached with heavy chains to the wall behind him. There was no escaping the heavy metal restraints, and proof of attempts to escape were evident on the magic reinforced steel chains. Tooth marks, burns, dents, blood and dust, it all showed on the restraints from those who had tried to escape. It's amazing how much a monster would be willing to do to try to escape... Even Papyrus knew better than to bite down on metal, and yet there were marks clear as day from past monsters set in the very same cell. It made him realize that chances of escape were slim, and that death was inevitable if he couldn't get free. The shock on his face was clear as day as he stared into the mocking symbols of his crime and punishment... The chains... Now he even knew how Sans felt when he had chained and collared the skeleton like some animal rather than his own brother... His own magic and bone.... He felt like a sick bastard who deserved to die.

"Now you're getting it, aren't you." The familiar voice ripped Papyrus from his thoughts as he flinched and glared at the robot who was holding.... Two cups of ramen...? How did he- no it doesn't matter what matters is how long was that machine standing there? Papyrus growled, narrowing his eye sockets and really glaring more at the ramen cups than anything.

"How long were you standing there for."

"Long enough to see the guilt on your face set in."

"..... Fair enough. Where'd you get the noodles?"

"Well, dearie, I stole them from Alphys..... Uh.... If she visits you don't tell her I took them or she'll probably beat me with a wrench."

"Fine, but why two cups? One serving is more than enough, you know."

"I was hungry too." Mettaton shrugged, before handing the hot cup of noodles to Papyrus, and giving him a plastic fork as well.

"You do know that I despise of such cheaply made and unhealthy food, correct?" Papyrus raised a brow, eyeing the soup and stirring it around some with his fork. Mettaton simply shrugged once again, slurping down a few noodles before responding. "Hey, it's better than nothing, and it's chicken flavored. I'll just take the remark as a thank you and we'll leave it at that, dearie." Mettaton brought another mass of noodles to his mouth, chewing them before swallowing. Where did the food even go? Well... Then again, it's monster food. It probably goes to his soul where it's absorbed. That would make the most sense, after all. Papyrus eyed his noodle cup for a few minutes before finally deciding to eat it before it got cold, gingerly taking a bite at first before quickly starting to shovel the noodles into his mouth faster than he should have been. He realized how hungry he was, and once he started he couldn't really stop himself from wolfing down the meal and even drinking the broth. That was by far the best ramen he's ever had in his life. Mettaton couldn't help but chuckle as he ate his ramen slowly, watching the skeleton eat.

"Would you like the rest of my ramen, dearie? I couldn't help but notice that you were quite hungry~" The robot teased slightly, offering the cup to Papyrus as he leaned back slightly and glared at the half empty noodle cup. "..............." Without any words Papyrus snatched the cup from Mettaton's hand and wolfed down the rest of those noodles, too. The fact that he had been fed by someone who was most likely going to soon be eating him -literally- weirded him out some, but he was glad that he no longer felt hungry and weak from famine.

A long silence passed between the two as Mettaton leaned against a wall and fiddled around on his phone, and Papyrus sulked in his seat in silence, staring at the dingy concrete floor, counting how many blood stains he could find on the cement. He ended up loosing count as they became more like bloody puddle stains rather than little brownish red specks and splats on the ground, and the fact that Mettaton was laughing derailed his train of thought as well.

"What's so funny?" Papyrus squinted at the robot, actually curious about what was funny enough to make him laugh. "Oh, it's not much dearie, you brother Sans just posted a video." Mettaton peeled one of his two exposed eyes away from the screen, looking over at Papyrus. "Well, what's it about then?" The skeleton leaned forward some with interest, the shackle's links clinking some with the movement. This caused Mettaton to move closer to Papyrus, and hold the screen where he could see it. "Apparently Sans found a laser pointer, and the dogs went wild over it! Heheheee~" He giggled as the video looped back to it's start.

"Alright so I found this thing and apparently the dogs can't get enough of it."

Papyrus recognized that voice and grinning face on the screen, and internally choked at the sight. Sans looked.... Happier without him... And his smile was actually a genuine toothy grin... Golden tooth and all... Of course soon the focus was taken away from the face of his older brother and brought to a red dot in the snow at a distance, Lesser Dog, Greater Dog, and even Doggo barking loudly and trying to catch the dot. The dot soon disappeared leaving all three dogs confused as they sat and looked around in the snow, a deep, rumbling laughter being heard from behind the camera.

"Man, if only Paps could see this."

The video ended, and Mettaton pulled his phone back, leaving Papyrus staring blankly ahead, guilt etching it's way back into his features. ".............. Huh.... That was... Actually somewhat funny... For lowbrow idiots like yourself, of course." The skeleton blinked, bringing his face back to it's usual angry mask, hiding any emotions of guilt and sorrow.

"Hm. Maybe if you're good we'll allow visiting hours for you."

"I'd rather not."

"Alright then, whatever makes you less likely to start a riot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Hooray! Please let me know what you think and remember that kudos are always loved! Don't forget to subscribe if you enjoy the series and want each new update as they come!
> 
> And wow... Over fifty views in one day of posting... It's not a lot compared to some series that you amazing people post but I'm so happy all of you guys read through the first chapter. @w@


	3. The Lab, the Scientist, and the Corpses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a little look into Mettaton's everyday lab life! This will have a few of reasons as to why Mettaton is the way he is, but this will also have a TON of mentions of abuse and harsh behavior from Alphys and mentions of suggesting suicide and other triggering things. There is also some gore. I have a thing for blood and guts and all that's gross and deadly I'm sorry. ÓwÒ There will be a few things mentioned that will occur and effect the plot later in the series, BUT YOU CAN SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU FIND THESE THINGS TRIGGERING. I will make sure that for those who skip I will incorporate an explanation when the time comes. I don't want you to hurt yourself emotionally because of this chapter, so know what's best for you and follow it, please. I mean it.

The lab is awful. It's a hellhole of abuse and toxicity and just- okay, calm down. Today was obviously just a bad mood, Alphys was just in a bad mood, she didn't mean it, she just has trouble with her emotions. It's okay, it's okay. At the current moment, Mettaton was a trembling, shaking, teary eyed mess, sitting on a cot in the true lab below as he hid away from the world spare the occasional amalgamate passing by..... At least Endogne made good company, and almost therapy dog (dogs?) as Mettaton ran his two lower hands through the clay like, gooey substance the dog seemed to be made of. At least the shambling figure was happy, frothing away from the void in it's face where eyes, nose, and a mouth should have been. Mettaton sighed, using his upper right hand to bring a rag to his face, the white cloth already stained with the thick, oily black sludge he had for tears, and he only stained the rag more as he wiped his tears away for the umpteenth time. At least.... At least he's done crying for the most part, and now felt empty and lifeless on the inside more than anything. Even his soul in the plexiglass casing around his abdomen was glowing much dimmer than usual, and seemed to be weaker than it already was.

Why even was he crying? Well it's simple, really. One of Alphys' experiments.... Something about cloning or whatever, had died. It was the first somewhat functional clone of a monster, and seventeen days later, it was found in it's holding chamber, curled up in the corner, and dead. It didn't even crumble away... No... _It wasn't like a normal monster at all_. It was much stronger than a normal monster, and much more _savage_.... It was a true monster with a body of flesh instead of magic and it lacked a soul of it's own. Mettaton couldn't tell what was worse, though, whether it was the fact that the fanged, lizard like monster was a breakthrough into creating more monsters and using them for mass destruction, or the fact that the body, once dead, had a highly accelerated decomposition rate and stunk up the whole lab within four hours of dying. The way the flesh rotted away as if it was being eaten at by acid made Mettaton sick at the very thought, and Endogne yelped as one of his hands had started to squeeze down on the poor shambling beast without him even realizing it. Once pulled back to reality, Mettaton immediately realized what he was doing and released his grip on the massive amalgamate before petting the sore spot gently and releasing a string of apologies. Endogne, thankfully, was forgiving and kind to the robot.

Shambling gooey dogs that broke the laws of physics and made it unclear if it was a mass of one dog or many, robot's best friend. Hah.

But back to the topic at hand, that got really derailed from the answer. Mettaton was not crying over the death of a mere clone, no, no, he was crying from the extra dose of horrible abuse Alphys had put him through throughout the day because of the cloned beast dying. Mettaton even had new dents he'd have to get out on his own later thanks to that god awful wrench that Alphys had. Seriously, even if he was made of metal every sensory circuit, even down to taste, had a direct route to his soul, and he felt everything that happened thanks to the wires and tubes connected to the jelly like fluid surrounding his soul in the tank. It was almost like a chamber where the feelings would be transmitted by stimulating the soul with different frequencies of shocks that caused the soul to feel specific things. It's quite a feat of science, really.

_**Click.** _

Oh no... She's here. The door to the true lab opened with a hiss of steam, a small, chubby yellow dinosaur bearing swirled glasses, a red and blacked striped shirt, and black pants that reached just above her ankles. What got to Mettaton the most, however, was the dreaded sound her claws made as they skittered across the linoleum flooring, almost as if it was a warning before the storm. "Mettaton! Where are you, you useless heap of scrap metal!"

Yikes. She still hasn't improved her mood. Mettaton sighed, patting Endogne with his lower left hand before getting up, and walking to the source of the claw skittering and screaming, heels clicking with every step. "Yes, Alphys? What do you need?" He approached the yellow angry dinosaur, Endogne still at his side as he ran a hand through the top layer of dog goo. Mettaton was much, taller than the small dinosaur, with her height topping out at about 4'8. She's such a small, angry little dinosaur monster, and it scared Mettaton with the fact that something so small could have such extreme rage. Seriously, how has Alphys not exploded from all that bottled up anger. "I need you to dispose of more failed subjects, that's what! Why weren't you up there so I wouldn't have to come all the way down here for your dumb ass and drag you all the way back up to the lab! Ugh, you're so useless!"

If Alphys was a dog, she'd be foaming at the mouth by now, but the anger did scare the dog mass away, leaving Mettaton to stand there alone and face the insults. "Oh? So you've been working more with those...... _Things._ " Mettaton sighed, starting to walk at a slow pace beside Alphys, taking small steps to match her short legged stride. "No, really? I totally didn't notice I shut myself up in the cloning containment units all day to see if one of those genetic disasters could function at even the slightest amount! Thanks for telling me, you useless machine! I should've dismantled you before the kingdom went on high alert with that human...." She grumbled and continued to rant to herself as Mettaton blocked out the string of insults and threats with soft humming.

"Do you understand?"

"H-hm? Oh.... Yyyes. I understand."

"Good. You better understand, or I'll have you dismantled. It's the king's orders."

' **SHIT.** ' "Uh... Perhaps we should go over it once more to make sure that I processed it.. Recently my central drive has been.... Malfunctioning, and hasn't been storing data correctly."

"Ugh.... Fine..... We'll recap and once it's all done I'll update your whole program as a reward, if you get it done correctly." Alphys rolled her eyes behind the swirled lenses with a heavy sigh, slumping over some. "Long story short the Asgore wants Papyrus dead. He's given the sentence and has ordered me to make a.... 'Replacement' of sorts.... A clone. I need you to preserve a part of him for me so I can copy his magic. A skeleton like him is powerful and the king doesn't want the death of the head of the royal guard to be a complete waste over some insignificant human child. I mean, seriously, who would be stupid enough to do that? He's the head of the royal guard for crying out loud! He should have had that human killed on sight! Ugh..... At least I'll finally get to experiment with something more interesting than the usual Vulkin or cat monster.... In fact.... Clones of something with as much potential as a skeleton... And without a soul...." Alphys trailed off into her mind, chuckling darkly with whatever twisted plans were taking form in her mind.

Soon, however, she returned to her task at hand and looked up at Mettaton, lowering her glasses to glare up at the other with a dead serious look. "Look, I know you like Papyrus, it's _obvious_ with all of your flirting and volunteering to fill up blank guard shifts and I _KNOW_ you stole my ramen to feed him, you forgot I have cameras, and you're fucking stupid for that. I mean seriously, that was my private stash, you bucket of bolts, but that's beside the point. I'll make you a better Papyrus so then you can stop being such a sad sack of shit and focus on your job of killing more than trying to woo that bonehead and then you can stop coming to me every time he breaks your chassis. Seriously, once or twice is okay, but _fifty-seven times?_ _You're stupid to keep pursuing someone that obviously hates your guts. Just give up._ I mean, that's what I'm doing with Undyne... But not before I steal a scale or two so I can make a better Undyne for my own pleasures."

"Alphys, stay on task."

"Right right right don't tell the master what to do when you're the creation."

"Snrk. Kinky~"

" **SHUT UP.** _AAAANYWAYS_. If we don't do what the king wants he'll have both our heads on his mantle, so don't fuck this up." Wow. Deep down Alphys did care somewhat for Mettaton, but then again that's probably because she knew if he really lost it he could probably pull a Hal 9000 and kill her in her sleep or something, which wouldn't be good at all, so really it was more of a mix of self preservation and genuine care. After all, Mettaton is really one of the only real sentient beings that was foolish enough to consider her as a ' _friend_.'

"......... Hm.... Well.... As much as I'd _love_ to see him wriggle and _beg_ for mercy on stage... I.... Don't know if I can really kill him... And even if you made a clone, it still wouldn't be the same, dearie. I just.... I don't know if I can _actually_ kill him... Sure I fantasize and rant about it but it just wouldn't be the same without him around and... _Him_  with a _different_  personality would just... Be... _Weird_ and _wrong_... And if the king wants my head then so be it.... I could care less if I died, after all." Mettaton sighed, crossing his lower and upper arms as he walked and entered the elevator with Alphys. Wow, he really was deep into the true lab... He didn't know he had run off that far.

"Yeah... Death would be great. But let's face it, Asgore would probably change his mind and have us tortured instead of given the sweet sentence of death." Alphys laughed alightly, a sad smile reaching her face. "In fact I'm actually a little jealous of Papyrus... Eheheh.... You know... One little slip up and a spare and he gets to leave this miserable hellhole and move on while we're still trapped in this shitty place until the day we die... Ahahah.... The world is a crazy place... Isn't it."

"Yes... Is really is a crazy place...." The robot frowned, keeping his focus on the buttons to the elevator control panel rather than the scientist who was constantly on the edge of a mental break down. Once they made it to the upper floor, Alphys made some excuse about needing to check some equipment of some sort and Mettaton went in the opposite direction to yet another elevator hidden in a wall panel, entering the elevator and traveling further underground.

The first thing he was greeted by was rather.... Horrifying. Blood and bodily fluid was spattered on the walls and mix of empty and full incubation tanks containing horribly deformed bodies of monsters he could only guess he knew. Not to mention that, but the bodies were strewn about on the floor, and already half decayed. They reminded him of those walking corpses from that one human show with the zombies or whatever.. What was it called?

_Walking With the Dead?_

Eh, who cares.

"Well.... Might as well get to it....." He sighed, before picking up the first of the corpses. It seemed to be the remains of some cat monster with three eyes, not like he cared much. He carried the small body of the feline beast to a large hatch in the wall, hooking the hatch open before sliding the corpse down and into the lava below, repeating the process with the rest of the bodies as well.... Some of them even looked like failed Undyne clones... And were probably the reasons for the blood splatter on the wall. Alphys probably had to kill the monstrosities before they destroyed the lab. Gross.

"...... Ech...."

First the Amalgamates and now this.... Really... It made Mettaton sick to think about such an awful thing, and ge made sure to do his job quickly, not wanting to soend more time in the sick room of death than he needed to. Seriously, how could someone even do such a thing? It was... Awful... And oh so very wrong. Whatever happened to make Home such a cruel place... Mettaton would never truly know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens! Now I know a lot of you are probably just sitting there likt 'WTF Muntague??? Clones???? Really??? How creative. =m=' And I can understand that but they will have an effect on the plot I promise this isn't just a filler! Now you're also wondering why and how I probably got the inspiration for this, and let's just say that I am an Underfell Mettaton Rper on MSPARP... Ahahah... And I got the idea from an Underfell Alphys I met in a chat who was really great and their character was great and the mun is a precious baby and- anyways back to the point. It's another one of my headcanons that Fellphys didn't just make the Amalgamates, but also resorted to attemping to clone the fallen monsters after the DETERMINATION experiments failed horribly and went up in flames. Only Asgore, Alphys, and Mettaton know about these experiments and Asgore wants these clones for an unstoppable army in case if they ever did manage to break the barrier and return to the surface- only to get revenge on the humans for trapping them underground for so many years. Underfell is one messed up AU and I fucking love it because so much can be done and it's so dark and I just love it. Thank you for dealing with my bs and reading through! It really means a lot and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! UwU


	4. The Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brotherly feels jam, and a heck of a lot of dialogue. Death can make people say crazy, heartfelt things sometimes once someone realizes their numbered days are crawling to an end.

_He couldn't believe this. He was dead. He was going to die at the hands of a murderous cannibal on live television for all to see and he couldn't even do a single thing about it._

This can't be how it ends. This isn't how it's supposed to go. He was supposed to get the seventh soul and take it to the king.

** Instead he spared that miserable creature until Undyne got to them and now that soul is god knows where in bits and pieces and nothing could be done about it. **

Papyrus was alone in his cell, staring blankly at his chains with fear, guilt, and even sickness swirling in his emotional state, a combination he hadn't felt in a long, long time. It was an awful feeling that dug down into his bones and tore at his soul with the jaws of a savage beast, cold and merciless as it refused to release it's lockjaw grip on his tormented soul. God did he feel like shit, and the room radiated with his mixed feelings. There was no light to see the skeleton by, thankfully, as it was lights out and everyone else was asleep- spare that damn robot who stood at the end of the hall durning the night hours, charging and waiting for something interesting to happen.

How did he even charge? Was it like a phone battery or one of those really big chargers that fall from the surface and into the dumps? Oh, who cares. It's much too late to be concerned over a robot that was going to be killing you in only the span of about two to three days or so.

Eugh. He better at least get a decent final meal, and _not_ something cooked up by that sick cannibal. To be fair, though, Mettaton's tiramisu cake wasn't too bad, nor were some of his other sweets he had been given on the days the other guards refused to give him his meals. Speaking of sweets, it seemed the robot seemed to be puffing steam once again as a scent of strawberry floated through the air and blended with the bitter smell of blood, making for an indescribable scent of sweet red fruit and the crimson color of death. It was.... An odd scent. The robot seemed to be humming as well, the eerily lighthearted notes floating down the hall and disturbing the sleep of monsters with more sensitive senses of hearing. This elicited a few grumbles and groans of complaint, but it didn't stop Mettaton at all.

There was, however, something that took Papyrus' attention away from the humming and odd smell with a gasp, magic coursing through him as he tensed up and growled, his vision darting around in the pitch black room until he caught onto something. Red. It was blood red, and glowing, and growing like a zipper slowly unzipping a split in the air. It made no sound, it didn't disturb the air at all, it was just a red split in the blackness that gave the room a dim, blood colored glow of crimson. Within the silent void, shades of red and black swirled with a wind that almost seemed to exist only in that other hellish looking realm, and the opening of the rip in time and space seemed to ever so slightly grow and shrink as if it were some sort of living, breathing creature. It was terrifying, and Papyrus was doing all he could to not scream in shock- and then anger as a certain skeleton made himself visible.

_What._

_The._

_** Fuck. ** _

Papyrus growled, feeling his magic boiling within him like magma as the stupid grinning skeleton waved at him from within the tear before stepping out to the floor with hardly a hint of sound coming from his sneakers. The skeleton was short and had a round face, his big clothes making him having a chubby, or even big boned appearance. They were also sweating like a pig, and had a shark tooth grin on their face with one golden tooth gleaming from the row of sharp teeth. Their left eye seemed to be glowing brightly with a red ring as well, and Papyrus figured that was the glowing red eye was the reason why the tear to the red and black swirling void of nothing was remaining open. Papyrus was now grinding his teeth slightly in anger as he narrowed his eye sockets, glaring at his own brother. The skeletal visitor was none other than his own magic and bone, Sans the Skeleton, or as Papyrus always said, the Slacker.

"Eheh, 'sup Boss?" The skeleton's grin only grew as he swung between his heels and the balls of his bony feet, his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets. He looked ever so nervous, but he had every right to be so. After all, he was in a prison cell where he shouldn't be with a killer robot and cannibal down the hall vaping and humming some happy song that he really shouldn't be humming in a place of torture and despair, and the worst part? He's standing right before his younger brother who was angry, shackled, and more than likely itching to kill or maim something, and as of right now, Sans was that very likely, soon to be, something.

Papyrus brought a hand to his face and took a deep breath, before letting out a long, exhausted sigh. "Oh I don't know, Sans. How do you think I'm doing? Well actually let me scratch that question out and let's assess the situation here before us. I've been given a _luxurious_ suite in the MTT Resort with five star quality food, _great_ company and other monsters, a _beautiful_ view of Hotland and it's ever so wonderful lava flows, I have an all access pass to the entire resort, and I am _fan-fuckin-tastic._ " Wow. Well it was obvious Papyrus was **not** happy at all, and was itching to get out of this hellhole of a prison.

"Geez, seems like ya got it rough...... Sorry 'bout that boss. Woulda come sooner but damn do those guards got eyes on you." Sans shifted around nervously, wiping some sweat from his forehead before ever so carefully taking a seat beside Papyrus, avoiding eye contact and staring at the ground with his single ring of fiery red. "..........." Papyrus didn't say a word as they both shared the silent moment, before gently patting Sans on the head with his left hand and simply gently petting the skeleton's skull. This created a surprised and choked up noise from Sans upon the touch, before he forced himself to relax and widened his fake grin, panicking on the inside.

Papyrus, on the other hand, simply sighed and soothed himself with the company of his sweaty, awkward, angsty bag of bones known as his older brother. After a few long minutes of the gentle pets, Papyrus pulled his hand away, before placing a bony arm over Sans' equally bony shoulders. "You know...... You really shouldn't tease the guard dogs with laser pointers. They're going to find out soon and then you'll have a pack of dogs after your bones." Papyrus was staring at the ground as well, actually rather calm and content with the situation at hand. "Yeah, I know Boss.... It was just a fun little thing.... Eheh... I'll stop though."

Sans chuckled, looking towards Papyrus with a grin that seemed to be slightly less nervous, and generally a whole lot better than usual. It even caused Papyrus to tug at the corners of his mouth ever so slightly into the most undetectable of smiles, before gently shaking Sans' shoulders and letting go of the smaller skeleton.

"Sans, there's something I need to tell you." Sans stiffened at the shaking, before looking up at Papyrus, ready to listen. "Yeah boss? What is it?" Papyrus took a deep breath, and mentally prepared himself, thinking and running over the words in his mind one last time before beginning to finally speak.

***The air felt heavy with all of the mixed emotions.**

"Sans.... It's been so many years since I've known you... Hell.... You're all that there's ever been for me since the day I was born into this hell. You've _always_ been here for me, you always obeyed my commands and dealt with how I treated you, and suffered through so many horrible things I had done to you over the years..... I...... I know it's much too late for me to be saying these things. I know that my actions are unforgivable and horrible and left you scarred until the end of your days. I know that I treated you like complete shit at the cost of our brotherly bond and vented my anger and emotions on you like some emotional spring board and treated you like an animal- no- like **trash**...." Papyrus took a deep breath, realizing he was shaking and feeling his soul tear at itself with his own pure guilt. "I **_know_** that it's too late to apologize... And I damn well know that just words aren't going to undo the damage I have done to you and make you magically forgive me.... But..... _I'm sorry_. I'm sorry for all that I have done... I'm sorry for every threat, insult, attack, yell, and every godforsaken awful punishment and hell I had sent you through.... All of the years of pain and suffering on your part... All the things you suffered... I still remember every single one.... I.... Sans I'm sorry I ruined our relationship.... I took the most sacred bond a brother could ever have and sent it up in flames and danced on it's ashes and sent you through Hell itself and back..... I'm so sorry.... I'm an awful, horrible brother, and you don't need to forgive me.... I-I can understand if you don't care about my words or my apology and still hate me and want to see me die... That's okay..... Just know that even despite the pain and the hate.... You were always the best brother anyone could ever ask for, and that I am so, so sorry that I hurt you like that...."

Papyrus was a shaking mess, on edge of breaking into sobs, and Sans was just sitting there, silent, and now in total darkness. He couldn't keep the tear into the void open any longer due to the words and both of his eye sockets went dark, leaving the two skeletons in total darkness as Sans just processed the apology in his head over, and over, and over once more before finally speaking.

 

"Jeez Boss.... I didn't know you loved hearing yourself talk _that_ much."

Sans gave a soft chuckle, the grin spreading further across his face as soft, dimly glowing trails of red barely lit up the area enough to see the short skeleton's face. Sans was crying and genuinely grinning at the same time, and Papyrus returned the grin with an equally saddened smile, still shaking and even sniffling at the sight of his brother crying.

"That's all I ever wanted to hear from you.... That's _literally_ all I have ever wanted... An apology..... And now when it's too late you finally fuckin' apologize but it's still a goddamn apology none the less and it was all I ever wanted... I...... I forgive you, Pap... I-It's okay.... The underground has turned us all dark and bad and cruel and it's okay.... You were only doing what you thought was best at the time even if it was at a cost.... And now you're here and I'm here too and.... Y-you finally said you're s-sorry and..... God I missed you so much Papyrus..... I missed the old you so much..... It's okay bro.... It's okay..."

The small, sobbing skeleton hugged the taller skeleton, causing him to shed a few tears as well as he slowly hugged Sans back, gently rubbing his spine covered by the thick red jacket the older sibling wore.

"Thank you.... For forgiving me...."

"It's okay..... It's okay Pap..."

"Sans."

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever call me that again, I already made it clear before."

"Eheheh.... Whatever you say, Boss."

"Good. Now go before you get caught and the. You end up dead too."

"Yeah... Sure... I'll come if I can before the big day..... 'Cause I came here to tell you the plan but it's almost time for the first shift and breakfast."

" _......You have a plan?_ "

There was the sound of distant mumbling and footsteps down the hall.

"Shit... Yeah I do but your guard is here early I need to go now."

"Okay okay then go dammit, I can't have you getting caught if you're my one shot at freedom."

"Yeah okay, I'll see ya 'round, Boss." Sans grinned, letting go of Papyrus before his left eye went blazing with red, and within a split second Sans had disappeared into the void between time and space, and disappeared without even the slightest hint he was even there. Papyrus sighed, smiling softly and sadly as the light flickered on and the first guard stepped in, flinching in confusion upon seeing the smile.

"Jeez, what's got you so happy?" The reptilian giant of a guard questioned the skeleton, suspiciously staring at the prisoner as he sat in the chair placed in the corner of the cell.

"Oh, just got a good night's rest and sorted a few things out, nothing that a low ranked imbecile of a guard should be concerned about."

"........Freak."

"Shut up."

"........ Y-yessir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A plan! Wonder what that can be... Well, knowing Sans it's bound to be something.... That only he could come up with. And hey, Papyrus is finally realizing just how awful of a person he is and is starting to try and make up for that. He's really taken what Frisk had said about him being able to be a better person to heart. Good for him!


	5. The Show (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna shoot for something big every five chapters or so, but this chapter has a few trigger warnings.
> 
> If you are not the kind of person who can handle gore, blood, violence, and death.... LEAVE NOW, PLEASE. DO NOT WRECK YOUR MENTAL STATE OVER THIS. If you cannot handle.... Uh.... Borderline MTT Brand DIY Sinning... LEAVE NOW.
> 
> There is BLOODY GORY DEATH AND ROBOT SELF SINNING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

  _Lights, camera, action._

This is the MTT Studio. A rather dark and sick place, really, where even the set was grim and dismal and a symbol all on its own showing the true dark nature of the machine that ran such a series of shows on the very stage. Monsters were rushing about, cleaning any small blood stains that had been left from previous recordings, manning cameras, programming teleprompters, and making sure everything was absolutely _perfect_. Anything less than perfect, of course, would result in the worker who had made even the smallest of flaws to be a 'surprise guest' on his stage, only to end up a bloody and dusty mess by the end of the show.

Through all of this preparation chaos, Mettaton watched from his director's chair, hidden somewhat in a shadow where the somewhat dim set lights failed to reach, his two exposed eyes glowing slightly from the darkness with his dim soul. He was unreadable like this. He enjoyed the anonymity he had before the show, how nobody could tell if he was nervous or excited or depressed. It made him feel untouchable.

_Especially when he was looking forward to a show such as this one._

Tonight's show was.... _Special_. Very, very special. It was an execution night, and there was, of course, a special guest that was going to be sending his ratings higher than they had ever gone before. Tonight was the night, and the only live audience Mettaton would have on his set was the king himself. The robot was absolutely dreading the fact the king was going to be on set, and his eyes were narrowed into sinister slits as he waved off a few interns offering drinks and snacks with a slight hiss in his voice. The interns scurried off, fearing for their lives and obediently running off.

Elsewhere, however, a miserly cat and a comic of a skeleton were having a nice little conversation. "Wow, so you're _really_ gonna go for it??? You're going to get yourself fucking killed." An orange cat huffed, leaning on a blood stained counter and looking down at a short skeleton with an unamused look. "Heheh, say what you want, but  tibia honest I'm feline pretty fine about this plan right now." Sans chuckled at the cat monster dressed in a standard Burger Emporium uniform, shrugging slightly. "After all, Burgs, I'm only adding to that psycho's list of 'special guests,' and he ain't layin' a finger on my bro. As much as I hate him, I can't stand being without him."

"It's Burgerpants. Read the name tag, idiot." Burgerpants growled, narrowing his green, slit eyes and flattening his ears even more than they already were, his nose scrunching up slightly and baring the tips of his fangs. "And do you really think that you can just waltz right onto the stage of motherfuckin' Mettaton himself, _steal_ his prize kill, and then _escape and expect to live more than a few days as the entire goddamn underground conducts a manhunt after not just Papyrus' ass, but yours as well???_ You're crazy! Not to mention that, but you'll be put on the death list too! The king will have **both** of your heads!" Burgerpants threw his hands into the air, obviously out of a habit to speak with his hands more than his voice. Upon a close expression, his fur seemed to be rather rough around his forearms, and almost mangled with scars from cutlery and grease burns. The scruffy cat seemed to fluff up a bit at the ridiculous skeleton in anger, his tail lashing from one side to the next.

"Not only that, but you've been standing here the entire time and you haven't ordered a single thing. What gives?!" Burgerpants pointed to the menu with a claw, growling slightly. "Order something, or get out, buddy."

"Alright alright, jeez. What do ya got.... Hmm.... Uh...."

"Jesus Christ how long does it take you to order something?"

"Sorry, I'm not Jesus, I'm Sans." "You know what I mean."

"Hah, yeah. Uh.... Do you have anything _not_ made from a dead monster?"

"Sorry, buddy. We aren't vegan friendly, even the Scarfait has monster flesh toppings."

"Oh... Uh... Well I'll just leave then." With that Sans left, leaving a rather angry Burgerpants to boil over his limits, scream, and bang his head against the bloody counter top. Oh. That's one reason as to how all that blood got there. Thankfully, nobody else was in the restaurant to see the incident, and Burgerpants could wipe the blood from his forehead without anyone staring, eventually moving to dig his claws along the underside of the counter.

"........................" Papyrus was still in his cell, meditating and trying to keep calm, almost even drifting off into sleep. His eye sockets were closed and he was silent as he sat on his cot, having already eaten his final meal. What was it, you may ask? Well, it's quite simple, really. Spaghetti and meatballs, extra sauce, no mushrooms, and a heavy layer of parmesan cheese. To accompany the meal was a bottle of the finest wine in the resort, colored a deep blood red and tasting sweet, yet also smooth and rich, and was best served cold, much like revenge itself. It was, to say, a very satisfying final meal. He was thinking of the possibilities of what Sans could have planned, and ran the possibilities through his mind, and even thought of the grim consequences of what could happen if, perhaps by chance, Sans was just fucking around with his hopes.

As of now, Papyrus doubted that Sans would even come, especially since the short skeleton hasn't visited since that night. Papyrus had low hope for anything good to come from this mess, and simply sighed as a pair of heavily armored guards entered the cell and started to usher the skeleton to another holding cell, shackling the monster by his wrists and ankles. The guard remained by the skeleton's sides, and Papyrus simply stood there with his head hung in shame. This was it.

"............ It's time." Mettaton rose, keeping his eyes narrowed as he heard the audible squeaking of the metal doors to his studio being opened, a squadron of guards leading a massive goat monster, at least ten feet in height. "Good evening, your majesty." Mettaton approached the large goat, stopping about seven feet away from the massive monster, and bowing. "....... Good evening, Mettaton." The king spoke with a deep, rumbling voice, causing the entire stage crew to pause their work and become dead silent as they watched in awe, feeling both fear and power radiating from none other than the king of the underground himself. _Asgore Dreemurr_. Asgore looked down at the bowing robot with a deep red eyes surrounded by a ring of gold, the sideways band of black that were most definitely pupils staring at the machine with a cold, emotionless look. "Is everything ready for the show?" Asgore shifted his weight slightly, looking around at the studio as the stage technicians took this as a cue to get back to work, now working in double time as to not face the wrath of the tyrant before them. Mettaton soon stood back up from his bow, nodding with a grin.

"Ah, why yes, of course, my king! Not one detail has been forgotten about, and everything is set for the show! Now all we need to do is get recording, and of course get to the fun part that we have all been looking forward to from the start! Tonight's double execution will be a thriller, I assure you!" Mettaton seemed to be slightly nervous as he flashed his signature toothy grin at Asgore, who just seemed to stare indifferently at the robot. The king really was a hard guy to impress in even the slightest sense. "I see, that is good. Get back to whatever you were doing then, I shall be taking my seat as per usual." With a hot, rolling huff of breath, Asgore dismissed his guards and sent them out of the studio, before moving to a throne like, velvet lined chair that had been set up for the king. Shortly after, Mettaton went to his dressing room to touch up on any makeup that might have faded, and a small yellow dinosaur was approaching the king.

"Uh, A-Asgore, your highness." Alphys timidly approached the gargantuan goat monster, clicking her claws together nervously and giving a slight bow. "Hmm? What is it, Dr. Alphys?" Asgore turned his head to look at the royal scientist, quirking a brow to a slight extent in curiosity. "Uh.... I-I feel the need that I must report to you about the... Cloning experiments..... And the... Recent death of subject 037..... Before the body rotted.... I ran an autopsy..... And the body was indeed made from flesh similar to that of an animal or human..... But.... There was a wound that went clean through it's chest... Subject 037 did not die of natural causes...... But was rather.... M-..... Mu-.... Murdered." Alphys had reverted to a much more timid personality, hunching over and barely whispering the words as she awaited for the king's reaction. Asgore seemed to be processing these words, taking slow, steady breaths as he stared at nothing, and idly drummed his clawed fingers on the arm of his throne.

"........ Hm..... Is that so....?"

"It is indeed.... King Asgore...."

"And the only proof of this is a wound that you discovered while performing an autopsy on the subject?"

"I-Indeed sir..."

".......... I see." "Y-you're..... Not.... M-mad....?"

"Oh no, I'm absolutely furious," Asgore chuckled darkly before continuing, "I'm just not showing my pure rage for your complete incompetence and stupidity that has grown to the point where you let a valuable test subject get killed while you weren't looking. It's a shame, really, and if you weren't my royal scientist.... _I would hang you right here and right now myself, and use your entrails as a noose to choke the life out of that little yellow body of yours._ "

At this Alphys gasped slightly, feeling the unmistakable sensation of fear churning the contents of her stomach in a sickening manner. "O-of course, you highness..... M-m-my apologies.... Please forgive me...." Alphys was starting to genuinely panic and needed to escape the toxic feelings she felt swarming her mind.

"Alphys." The king spoke, looking down at the small dinosaur starting to hyperventilate. "Calm down, get over it, and find who killed 037. I don't care how you find them, or who it is. Find the killer, and kill them on sight." With the command Alphys nodded, giving Asgore a quick 'yessir' before running off trying to find any excuse to flee the scene as a valuable reason to leave.

Eventually she found herself in the True Lab, clinging to Endogne and petting the dog mass for comfort as she cried and blubbered in fear and guilt of her failure. Asgore simply continued to wait for the executions to start, humming slightly to pass the time. She had no plans on leaving the lab until the king had left, and simply cried in the company of the amalgamates, watching the scientist, and the more intelligent of the masses trying to soothe the dinosaur with gentle little sayings and reassurances. Eventually the group went to watch anime together, eating potato chisps and enjoying the more darkly themed anime shows that Alphys had saved over the years.

"No, I'm not in need of ant assistance!" Mettaton snapped from his dressing room at a few pesky interns that were insistent on helping him. "But like, we totally need to check and make sure your makeup is absolutely perfect!" The girls spoke in unison, the voices of the cat and alligator only driving Mettaton further into rage. " _I said no!_ " The robot snarled, flinging open the door to his dressing room with one had, the other three gloved hands brandishing large meat cleavers and threatening to turn the two monsters into minced meat. With that they fled, screaming some and running off, valuing their lives more than ever. Mettaton growled and huffed, watching the two run off before closing the door back up, and neatly sliding the three knives back into the hidden chambers they occupied in his sides when they weren't in use.

Mettaton sighed, leaning against the heavy door and pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand, his other upper hand, the right one, locking the door as his lower two hands held themselves up on his hips, where slight spikes almost seemed to add to the angular contours of his body. The spikes were useless other than the fact they made him seem less inviting and more intimidating than one would hope to believe. The robot soon returned to the vanity mirror in the room, staring at his reflection with a face of indifference. His makeup was on point, and there wasn't a single flaw in his hair. He flashed a few grins and a variety of other emotions, warming up for the show, and went over what was scheduled for the night. Two executions were being held in the same night, on a one hour special.

The first to die was a rabbit monster that had been caught red handed with plans to try and overthrow and kill the king. This was a usual reason for a death penalty, and was nothing new or interesting to the killer machine. The second death, however, was what really got Mettaton going whenever he thought of all the things he could to to one skeleton.

Just to think about seeing Papyrus writhing and even _begging_ for mercy had Mettaton going, and before he knew it, he was getting lost to his own dark thoughts, fantasizing every single detail of the tall skeleton's death...... Soon, however, those thoughts took a turn for something much more sinful, causing his soul to quiver in its holding chamber and making him ache for something he very much needed at the moment. The machine's internal fans started whirring and he soon found himself moaning softly, a hand making it's way to the sensitive external casing that held his soul, tracing patterns of small meaningless swirls into the almost solid, partly clay like gel substance that encased his soul. The thought of the tall guard member made Mettaton.... In the least to say... A hot, needy mess. "Mmm.... Ffffuck....." Mettaton growled, before literally yelping in shock as the unmistakable sound of his door being knocked upon made it's way into his mind and ripped him back to reality.

"Uh.... Mr. Mettaton, sir....? You're on in five minutes... Uh......"

"O-oh of course! Sorry, dearie, I will be right out..!" How long had they been standing there for....? Oh god.... _Did they hear him?_

Mettaton pulled himself together and grinned nervously at himself in the mirror, touching up slightly on the vibrant red lipstick he had decided to wear for the special occasion, winking at himself with both of his revealed eyes and blowing a kiss to his reflection. He soon grabbed a black butcher's apron embroidered with a crimson MTT logo, and tied it on, twirling once in the mirror before giggling and heading to the door.

Moments later the door to the dressing room swung open, and Mettaton glared down at the staff member who had disturbed him, recognizing them as a resident of the resort. They were some owl monster that worked a second job as a mail delivery monster, and were staring up at the robot with big yellow eyes, their feathers fluffed up in fear of the robot. Mettaton chuckled, ruffling the soft feathers upon the owl monster's head, resulting in a small hoot of resistance as the owl clumsily went to smoothing out the feathers on their head, the long feathers that hung neatly from the owl monster's arms and granted them flight rustling with the movements and almost blocking the entire hallway as Mettaton sashayed away, laughing. The owl grumbled something before heading off down the opposite direction, less than happy.

Mettaton made his way to the set, humming slightly to himself as the stage crew left the set and the spotlights brightened to bring out the best of the robot's features, from his angular facial structure, to the gleam in his eyes and his razor sharp, toothy grin. In the background there was a rabbit monster already strapped to some sort of wooden wall, writhing and shouting and begging to be spared as the signature theme song of the robot started playing, and Mettaton grinned, leaning slightly over a counter top like surface stained with old blood that would never be washed away.

_Lights.... Camera... Action._

"Welcome, beauties, and gentle beauties, to the MTT Show! Tonight we have quite a treat planned for you, and a special event we have all be waiting for! Stay tuned my lovely dearies, for tonight's show is simply something to _die_ for~!" He laughed, his two exposed eyes and his soul glowing brightly with anticipation and excitement. He was looking forward to the death of the skeleton, and was even getting a bonus of getting to warm up with the rabbit monster, now sobbing and in tears, muffled cries being the only thing audible due to a guard gagging the rabbit with an old bandanna just before the cameras started rolling. Mettaton turned to look at the rabbit on the wall, an almost predatory grin crossing his features as he tsked at the monster and pulled a meat cleaver from his side with his upper left hand, waving the heavy, butchering blade around slightly in a threat.

"Ah, ah, dearie, you did something quite awful, isn't that right?" The grey rabbit struggled against the restraints as they stared at Mettaton with fear filled, sapphire blue eyes, clouded with tears and puffy from the crying.

Papyrus was just off the set and out of camera view, watching the events take place and even shuddering. Sure, he had seen the executions a few times on television, but it was so much different than the live experience. He could feel the fear in the rabbit's soul, and to actually _know_ that was going to be him up there soon was just.... _Bone chilling._ On top of that pressure, however, was the fact that Asgore was watching his every move with cold, emotionless eyes. Papyrus tensed at the staring, and Asgore was soon satisfied with glaring at Papyrus, moving his gaze to the rabbit.

"No, dearie, according to what I heard, you tried to kill the king, isn't that right?" He was holding the rabbit by their jaw, the furred monster trying to escape the firm, almost jaw breaking hold by pressing themselves against the splintering, bloody wood wall behind them. "I'll take that as a yes, and perhaps we should give the lovely audience your name, hmm?" Mettaton chuckled darkly, looking to the camera. "Look here, dearies~ This rabbit you see before me on stage is none other than Cody Jacobson Palmer, a foolish and naive fur ball of a monster who had tried to kill the king. What a fool, he is, trying to change the rule of the underground and kill our beloved king." Mettaton faked a pout at the rabbit monster, feigning innocence. "You know that trying to kill the king means death, dearie~"

The rabbit monster arched their back with a loud, muffled scream, a hot, sticky and darkly colored liquid pouring from where Mettaton had swung a cleaver into the flesh and fur where the rabbit's stomach was now a gaping slash, blood oozing and dripping to the floor. Some staff members and interns cringed, as well as Papyrus, and a few of the new interns had to leave the set to either rid themselves of meal contents or passed out to the floor. This was always Mettaton's favorite part of the job, and he cackled at the rabbit's pain, some monsters behind the set using magic to prolong the rabbit monster's death and simply make it all the more painful for the poor monster. Mettaton asked a few more rhetorical questions and snapped witty remarks in a singsong, happy voice as he butchered and hacked the rabbit monster to a bloody mess, even having removed the cloth gag and slicing out the monster's tongue cleanly with a remark of 'oh, you scream too much. Let's fix that problem and get rid of such a nasty, gross rag.'

The rabbit hung there against the restraints, struggling to breath between broken sobs, and choking on their own blood until finally the monster dissipated into dust, leaving a bloody, dusty pile on the floor, and Mettaton covered in blood and dust.

The show cut to commercial and the stage hands and cleaners rushed to clean the set as Mettaton literally skipped off to the side and enjoyed a snack of bite sized cookies and a quick drink of spider cider, made by a dear friend and fellow cannibal who was probably watching the show at the very moment with her five eyes. She really was such a sweet spider, and such a reliable supplier of food, and even supplies to make less than pure dishes and meals.

Papyrus stared at the bloody pile of dust as fear etched its way onto his face, and was mentally praying to any god that would listen that he would be saved by Sans, even shaking slightly as he felt himself being ushered to the set, making eye contact only momentarily with the king before he hear the clicking of restraints buckling him against the splintered wall, still warm and wet with the blood soaking into the wood. It was a foul and sticky feeling, and it smelled of iron and death. As usual, however, Papyrus kept a stone cold look on his face and simply hung in complete silence and defeat. "............"

He knew he was screwed, and gave up the thoughts of being saved as Mettaton waltzed to the skeleton and leaned in close, taking a gentle hold on his lower jawbone and leaning in only inches away from the other, speaking in a soft, velvety whisper of a voice. "Oh, Papyrus dearie, it's such a shame you must die. In all honesty I was hoping you would go out in a more dignified way- still by my hand, of course, but for sparing a human? That's just pathetic." Mettaton chuckled with a slight sigh, causing Papyrus to growl.

"Oh, bite me, you blatherbot."

"Hmm? Oh dearie, you don't even know the start of what I'm going to do to you~ I even made a song just for this occasion, dearie~" The robot grinned a sick, twisted grin before backing off and back to his mark, the commercial break coming to its end.

"Aaaaand... Action! We're live!"

"Welcome back, my dearies~! I know that this is truly the moment you've all been waiting for, and I'd like to finally introduce you to our special guest!" Mettaton beamed, giggling like a school girl. This was going to be so, so much fun. This was not going to be fun, not one bit. Sans was waiting outside of the MTT Resort, leaning against a wall and smoking as he waited for the right time to make an appearance, keeping an eye on the monitors within the building through a window. The whole live broadcasting of the show was rather useful, and nothing ever got cut or censored on the nights that Mettaton killed, which was also quite helpful, though the gruesome death of the rabbit did cause the skeleton to cringe and look away until the deed was done. One can only wonder how many sins were just crawling and clawing at the robot's back.

"......... Eugh......" Sans hissed in disgust as Mettaton's face reappeared on the screen of the monitor, and the Skeleton simply watched, reading the subtitles at the bottom of the screen provided for monsters that lacked a sense of hearing, or just had difficulties hearing. Sans simply watched the screen with darkened eyes, his grin empty and lacking any real, readable emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of royalty, some pesky comic skeletons, lots of death, and a guard sentenced to death all wrapped in a pretty blood colored bow and wrapped with the presence of the king himself! What can go wrong?
> 
> Oh, and yes, the next chapter will indeed be an attempt at a songfic as I may or may not have written parody lyrics. 0w0; That will be coming soon hopefully!

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing I've decided to start on the side. Hope you enjoy it! ^w^


End file.
